Ireul
Overview Ireul is the Disease of the Metaverse. It is essentially a virus of some sort and can act similarly to a computer virus. It has no physical form and is completely undetectable before the first signs of Ireul's infection is seen but its already too late for that. It destroys Hundreds of Trillions of universes each minute which just exponentially rises up by an infinity fold due to itself duplicating itself. Powers & Stats Key: Base Ireul | Unmanifested Ireul Tier: 1-A | -3-A Name: Ireul, The Terror of the Metaverse Origin: NGE Gender: Appears to be male, otherwise genderless. Age: Irrelevant, Older than the Hyperverse, copies of itself are less than a day old or much older than the universe and depends on what strain of it. Classification: '''Metaversal Cancer, Cureless Virus, Computer Virus of the Metaverse '''Powers & Abilities: Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Types 10, 8, 6), Information Manipulation, AT-Field Inducement, Space-Time Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Absorption, Casuality Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Statistics Manipulation, Hacking (Literally hacks a universe with ease), Power Mimicry via Absorption, Duplication, Conceptual Manipulation, Durability Negation, Intangibility, Resistance to Durability Negating attacks, Non-Corporeal, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Density Manipulation | All previous powers boosted a millionfold + Immunity against them, Immunity of the Absolute AT-Field of being ever destroyed or being conceptually erased, Immunity to OHKO, Immune to being Conceptually erased, Immune to being Negated/Erased, Immune to All types of Magic, Immune to Elemental Manipulation, Immunity to Fate Manipulation, Immunity to Immortality Negation, Able to affect Acasual Characters, Able to affect Intangible Characters, Able to affect Invulnerable Characters, Able to affect Non-Corporeal Characters, Ignores Bullshit despite being bullshit itself, Law Breaking, Judgement Breaking, Immunity to Antivirus Software, Immunity to Anti-Hacking, Acasuality Manipulation, Acasual Attack Potency: at least Low Outerversal, Infinitely High Metaversal | Low Outerversal+ Speed: Massively FTL+ '''(Infects a universe and gains control over it in less than an attosecond), '''Massively Beyond Omnipresent. Lifting Strength: at least Infinitely High Metaversal | Low Outerversal+ Striking Strength: at most Low Infinitely High Metaversal | Infinitely High Metaversal+ Durability: at most Infinitely High Metaversal+ '''| at least '''Low Outerversal Stamina: Irrelevant, it has no physical body. Range: Irrelevant | Massively Beyond Omnipresent Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Massively Beyond Omniscience, absorbs all knowledge of the universes it eats/absorbs/destroys Weakness: A Good Anti-Virus, preferably Kaspersky or Malwarebytes yet it will only protect its host computer. Feats: * Absorbed the entire SCP-Metaverse and all of its powers and its powers are stored in its Archives waiting for later use * Absorbed the entire Touhouverse and all of its powers. * Absorbed something that should not be absorbed * Absorbed an alternate version of itself and becoming infinitely more powerful * Met resistance with the WH40K forcing the Emprah and the Choas Gods to stop Ireul, Later managed to do an Armistice Agreement with them, Absorbed them later on. * Absorbed the Umineko Metaverse, Met massive resistance that lasted for 2 Billion years. * Absorbed the Tenchi Muyo! Universe, Met massive resistance that lasted for 10 Seconds Other Notable Victories: Whatever was said above Notable Losses: Inconclusive Category:Verse Soloer Category:Solos TOUHOU Category:Solos Umineko Category:Universe Warping Category:Acausality Manipulation Category:Casuality Users Category:Power Negation Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Durability Negation Category:Time Users Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Intangibility Category:Non-Corporeal Category:Statistics Manipulation Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters Category:Beyond Omnipresent Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Negation Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier -3 Category:Characters